In supermarkets and grocery stores film bags are used for fresh produce and other grocery items. Such bags provide a low cost, convenient and sanitary method for the collection and transport of otherwise unwrapped food items. Because these bags are usually made of lightweight, very flexible material and because the film used in construction of these bags is often corona treated to enhance ink adhesion, the bag surfaces tend to stick together. This makes the bags difficult to open, often requiring the use of both hands. In order to make the bags easier to use, various systems have been developed to make the bags either self opening or at least easier to open. Some of the inventions that have been developed to provide these features include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,090, issued to Case et al., discloses a bag roll of flexible plastic material that is formed in a continuous strip of bags with transverse severance lines between the individual bags. The Patent proposes to solve a familiar problem in the dispensing of plastic film bags from rolls that normally require the use of two hands. In the first place, it is desirable to sever one bag from the roll while stabilizing the remaining portion of the roll so that additional bags are not released as the first bag is severed from the roll. Further, the actual opening of the individual bag is less than convenient since the extremely thin nature of the bag material has a static cling which tends to keep the bag closed. Of specific interest, is the solving of the second problem wherein a releasable adhesive or bonding material is placed between the outer surface of the inner panel of each bag adjacent to the mouth-defining edge and the outer surface of the outer panel of the same or a following bag aligned beneath in the roll. As the first bag is released from the roll, a greater force is provided by the adhesive so that the following bag provides sufficient resistance to allow the leading bag to be severed from the roll while simultaneously holding the remaining portion of the roll in position. As the roll is stabilized by the adhesive only a single hand is necessary to retrieve the bag and at the same time the first bag is simultaneously opened since the adhesive bonding of the inner panel of each bag adjacent to the bag mouth allows for the bag being dispensed to open more easily and thus a single one-hand operation is achieved.
The applied adhesive provides for a releasable adhering or bonding of the inner panel of each bag to the outer panel or panel portions inward thereof in the formed roll. The releasable adhesive bonding allows for the withdrawal of a leading bag from the roll with a resistance to release between the bags which is greater than the resistance required to sever one bag from the roll along the severance line or perforations. Thus, the adhesive provides a resistance to a continued unrolling of the bags while allowing the severance to take place. The opening of the bag is achieved since the adhesive lies solely between the outer surface of the inner panel of each bag and the outer surface of the underlying outer panel. The outer panel of each bag remains free of its associated inner panel at the inward edges and when the user positions the hand over the leading edge portion of the outer panel of the leading bag and the bag is forwardly drawn the mouth automatically is opened in light of the adhesive retained inner panel adjacent the mouth edge thereof. This allows the mouth of the leading bag to be substantially fully opened prior to the release of the associated inner panel adjacent to the leading or mouth defining edge thereof. All of this achieves a single-handed manipulation of the bags so that as it is removed from the roll, the roll is stabilized preventing further unrolling of the following bags and also allowing the dispensed bag to be substantially fully opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,092, issued to Campbell et al. is directed to a roll of thermoplastic bags with provision of improved openability. The bags include an area of tacky, pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to an outer surface of the bags such that when the bag is pulled from the roll or stack the adhesive temporarily adheres one side of the bag to the roll or stack and thus causes the front and back of the bag to separate slightly thus providing for an easy opening operation. When the bag is dispensed from the roll, the adhesive on the outside back surface of the bag serves to temporarily adhere that surface to the underlying roll. This causes the front and back top ends of the bag to separate slightly when a bag is dispensed. Thus, the openability of the bag is achieved more easily. More specifically, the bag is being dispensed from the stack while adhesive on the outside back surface of bag serves to temporarily adhere that surface to the underlying stack causing the front and back top ends of the bags to separate slightly as the bag is dispensed.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0040974, published for Chen illustrates a plastic bag dispenser and manufacturing method thereof. An adhesive is used on top near the opening of each bag for sticking to the next below bag wherein the closed ends are bent downward toward the openings of the bags so as to form a bent section at the underside of the stack. Thus, when the user exerts a small force to pull one bag from the container through the opening assembly a second bag is prevented from being removed from the stack while as the bag is removed from the box dispenser, the opening is exposed in an open state until the bag is completely removed from the widthwise opening and disengaged from the next bag below which is adhered to the immediately above bag by adhesive until the opening is in an open state. At this point, the top halves of both folded sections and the opening of the next bag below are exposed at the top of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,016, issued to Bell disclose a method of opening for bags of supple polymeric material subject to interlayer cling. Bags having openings in or truncated portions of gusset panels create graspable regions which can be tensioned in a direction against a region which is tensioned in another direction thus developing a tension in a first sidewall and a second sidewall allowing for a small amount of tension to cause the first sidewall and second sidewall to sheer in opposite directions and inner layer cling to be disrupted between the graspable regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,050, issued to Cilla is directed to multi-ply film articles with provision for readily separating the confronting faces of first and second plies of film. A flexible plastic film bag comprises a ply of flat flexible film superimposed over a second ply of flexible plastic film with edges joined to form a bag with an open end. A portion of the film defines the open end of the bag that is “puckered” such that distortion extends across the full width of open end of the bag. The confronting face of the portion of the film is separated from the confronting face of the opposed portion by the “puckered” distortion in the film. Thus, a means for grasping the bag is provided and the confronting faces of the two films of the bag are easily opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,017, issued to Hodges is directed to plastic bags having through bores for easy opening. This Patent is another example of a plastic bag that is dispensed from a roll or carton. The bag may have an expandable gusset near one end thereof but the open end has a plurality of through bores that are aligned and extend across the opening for facilitating the opening thereof. The through bores may extend across only one ply of the bag opening or may be offset from one another in both plies such that the bores touch one another and allow for easy opening of the film bag.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a system for making thin film bags self opening or easier to open. It is a further objective to provide such a system that will allow the user to open the bags with only one hand. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a system that is not dependant upon the type of dispenser system that the bags are used with. It is yet a further objective to provide a system that can be used with bags that are folded into compact bag rolls or packs. It is another objective to provide an opening system that works with gusseted bags. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide such a system that does not require adhering subsequent bags in a roll or pack together.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.